The Strike of the Death Eaters: Chapter I
by Fleura Krum
Summary: It's my first fanfiction, so please read it. It's the start of the Harry Potter series. Harry if at his aunt's and uncle's house over the summer, after the fourth year ended. He gets strange letters. Please read it ::makes puppy face:: *_*


Disclaimer: #1 these are not my characters they belong to J.K.Rowling. Only 7 characters belong to me.

#2 I didn't think these words up, computers thesaurus did it.

#3 I might be using some characters from the Japanese animation cartoons. 

#4 don't sue me if you watch Japanese animation cartoons. I might use funny parts. 

## ~THE STRIKE OF THE 

## DEATH EATERS~!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: the curios letters!

It was a drizzly afternoon at #4 private Drive.Harry was sitting on his bed finishing his nasty essay for the Solution Potion, and eating his boogers.Subsequently, there was a little tap on his window.It was an owl.Harry jumped up and opened the window.It was a hoary owl, just like his Hedwig.But it was different: 1st it had a scar right above its eye, and 2nd it had a tiny leather bag, that said, " Give me a Knut".Harry took a Knut from his own bag, and gave it to the owl. 

There were 8 letters.Harry didn't know which one to open first.He tugged and pulled out a letter.It was from his best friend Ron, and it said:

## Dear Harry,

## PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### 

##### Harry shrieked.

## SCARED YA, DIDN' I!?!?!

## I asked Dad if you could stay over the summer.He said YES.

## We'll pick you up at 5:30 on Saturday.I think the Muggles will let you go.All you have to say is I'm finishing a letter for Sirius.See you on Saturday.

## Ron

There were 7 more letters.Harry opened the 2nd letter, and it was from his other best friend, Hermione.It said:

## Dear Harry,

## I heard from Ron. And I know why Ron asked you to come on Saturday!!

## And Happy Birthday!!!!

## Hermonie,

## P.s. don't think about homework I did it for you!

## Harry opened the 3rd letter, and it was from Snuffles! It said:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!!Dumbledore's getting me clearing, up so I guess one day we'll live together.Anyway, I'm now staying in Private Drive so you can see me any time you want.I'll be hiding the same place you saw me two years ago.And I can only see you on Fridays.Hope your getting good on your exams,

Sincerely,

Your godfather Sirius Black**_ _**

**__**

# The next letter was from Hogwarts and it said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

The school express will take place on August 29, because Kings cross will be closed on September 1, because of the construction.Also you have become perfect with your friend Mrs. Granger.And please don't eat your boogers this year!

The head minister,

M. McGonagall**__**

**__**

Andthere was another letter from Hogwarts, which was very thick.Harry opened it and read it. It said:**__****__**

**_ _**

Dear Mr. Potter,

These are all the things you'll need for Hogwarts.And the things are:

"Learning Animagi" by Mike Collins

###### "The Brewing Potions" by Caroline McDonnell

"Hand Magic and Bookraeding" by Jon McDougald

"Muggle Studies" by Fluera Krum**__**

### _'Fluera Krum?'_ Thought Harry._'I wonder who that is??????'_ Harry read on.

**_ _**

#### "Asthmatic" by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Devotion and Mind Reading" by Gilderoy Lockhart

"1 Thing 2 Another" by Minerva McGonagall******__**

There was another letter it was from Hagrid.Harry read it:

Dear Harry,

24+75=99 for the question you asked me.You're right cheating on Asthmatics and other exams or subjects is better than doing it your self.I must admit it even if I don't like cheating because of you know the teachers and Dumbledore.

Have luck on being a perfect,

Hagrid.

**__**

Harry felt wonderful, and a perfect badge fell out.So wonderful indeed, that he went down and kissed his cousin Dudley on his lips.**__**

**__**-"Yuuuuuck, yuuucccky, aaaawwwfffuuulll, bbllaahh, mmuusshhyy…" – Dudley kept saying. 

"BOY, GO TO YOUR BEDROOM RIGHT NOW!" – Uncle Vernon bellowed. 

Harry went to his room. He was just sitting there when he heard a small tap on his window; it was Fred, and George or George and Fred, how ever do you prefer. 

-"How did you get that broom?" – Asked Harry. It was the family broom. 

-"Hop on Harry We'll take you to our residence".

Harry liked the ride.


End file.
